<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glen / Don by microposting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012283">Glen / Don</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/microposting/pseuds/microposting'>microposting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Macro/Micro, Size Difference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/microposting/pseuds/microposting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Extreme size difference, consensual sex between two cis male young adults.  Online for archive purposes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glen / Don</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’d been focused on the paper under his feet for a while now. Completely silent. Bit awkward in the dark, empty classroom, this late at night. Bit frustrating for Don. They were supposed to be working on it together, but Glen had worked completely alone for years before he befriended the college theatre kids. Non-communication was a hard habit to break.</p>
<p>Don sighed. “Hey, how’s your play coming?”</p>
<p>Glen looked away from the design and up to Don’s face. “I mean, fine, I guess. I haven’t been able to work on it a lot. Back home we’ve been pretty busy preparing for winter.”</p>
<p>Don forced himself to not offer help. It just hurt him sometimes, because tinies like Glen had to struggle so much to survive on the edges of civilization, Glen’s family tucked away in their little hovel on a college campus, and he could easily just buy food if Glen needed any. But they were friends and he would ask if he really needed it. He promised he would.</p>
<p>Glen’s attention was already back on the piece of paper. The figure modeling their costume design was taller than he was, a phenomenon when doing design work he claimed he never minded much. “Jesus Christ, I just don’t know if it looks professional enough.”</p>
<p>“Hey, relax. You’re stressing about this way too hard.”</p>
<p>“I am not! I’ve never been given this kind of power in a production before! I’m under a lot of pressure here, people are just itching for me to disappoint.”</p>
<p>“People like you.”</p>
<p>“And a lot of people don't like me.”</p>
<p>He had a point. There were quite a few people who were peeved about a non-student being so involved in the college’s theatre department. Well, they said it was because he wasn’t a student. Don was pretty sure it was because he wasn’t a human.</p>
<p>Don slid his fingers around Glen’s chest and started gently rubbing his upper back. “Take a quick break. Look at it after.”</p>
<p>“You’re right.” Don pulled his hand back and Glen sat down cross-legged on the desk. “Writing the play has been weird, if I’m honest. It’s about a tiny being kidnapped by humans. Which, y’know, happens all the time! I mean, you would know.”</p>
<p>Don looked down and rubbed his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Oh-no, sorry,” Glen said.</p>
<p>“No, I know. It was all my parents’ doing, it happened over a decade ago, I was a kid, she escaped eventually, it wasn’t my fault.”</p>
<p>“Exactly! Proud of you. But, yeah, because it’s about these terrible relationships that our species have but I’m pretty much only friends with humans and the entire theatre department has always been fantastic to me.” He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. “I need tiny friends.”</p>
<p>“Need someone to relate to?”</p>
<p>“It’s not that.” Glen bit his lip. He was avoiding Don’s eyes. “I think I want to start dating.”</p>
<p>“Oh!”</p>
<p>He chuckled. “You’re the first person I’ve told. A lot of my friends have partners and they all seem really happy about it. I had a girlfriend when I was younger and she had to move, but I enjoyed that. When I’m only friends with humans, I don’t really give myself a lot of chances to meet someone.”</p>
<p>Don nodded. “Planning to have kids, then?”</p>
<p>“What? Not really.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Your parents are involved with this?”</p>
<p>“No. They don’t care.”</p>
<p>“You don’t feel totally safe around humans?”</p>
<p>“Not understanding these non-sequiturs.”</p>
<p>Don frowned and furrowed his brow. “Wait, why are excluding all of us from this dating pool? I know you’re attracted to humans.”</p>
<p>Glen scoffed. “Don, don’t be ridiculous. I’m not gonna date a human.”</p>
<p>“Why is that ridiculous?”</p>
<p>“It’s just-it’s a human and a tiny! That’s- it doesn’t- I mean, you know!”</p>
<p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p>
<p>“I’m a tiny!”</p>
<p>“You’re saying the same things!”</p>
<p>“I-I’m not, like, human attractive is what I mean!” He looked up at Don, smiling slightly, trying to get his heart rate down. “I’ve got the weird ears and I’m, well, small. People are only into small when they can manipulate it. And you’re all too nice to manipulate me, so no one’s gonna date me.” His face fell and he returned to staring at the desk underneath him. “No one wants to bring a tiny home to their parents. No one wants to date someone who’s smaller than their own dick.”</p>
<p>“Glen… that’s not true.”</p>
<p>“Don’t give me a pity speech.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s literally just not true. I personally know four people who have crushes on you.”</p>
<p>He looked up.</p>
<p>“They’re intimidated by you, Glen. They think you’re really attractive but way too smart and cool for them.”</p>
<p>“You’re lying.”</p>
<p>“I’m not.” He took a deep breath. “I think you’re really attractive.”</p>
<p>“And you mean that?"</p>
<p>“Absolutely.”</p>
<p>Glen looked Don right in the eyes and for a moment looked very, very vulnerable, biting his lips, hugging himself like he was. “Even sexually?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“You’d fuck me?”</p>
<p>“I’d fuck you right now. Do you-do you want me to?”</p>
<p>“I really didn’t think I had a chance with you.”</p>
<p>Don grabbed him, two thumbs on his chest pinning him against Don’s fingers cradling his back and his head, his ass nestling into the dip in his palms and his feet hanging off the edge. He brought him close and hesitated, breathing full and warm onto Glen’s face, until Glen pulled himself forward, grabbed the tip of his nose, and gently pecked his upper lip. Don’s lips were suddenly all over him, on his neck, his head, his thumbs parted and Don kissed his chest, his nose against Glen’s ear.</p>
<p>When he relented for a second, Glen rushed to pull off his shirt, incidentally sewn for him by Don as thanks for help with detail on a period gown, and tossed it away. It fell on Don’s thigh. He kissed his bare skin again, moved down to his lower stomach and earned a shudder. Glen put an arm out and grabbed Don’s pointer fingers to steady himself. He dragged his lower lip up Glen’s flesh and covered his chest in shine.</p>
<p>“Oh my God have I wanted to do this,” Don sighed.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t stop.” Glen’s head rolled to the side and Don licked up his neck. His hips bucked. “Don…”</p>
<p>His lips closed around Glen’s side and he sucked, as lightly as he could, and reveled in Glen’s sudden moan. Don devoted himself to studying every slope and crevice of Glen’s torso, sliding the tip of his tongue along his clavicle and down the dips between his ribs, bringing its broad surface across him, stroking up his sides with his thumbs. Glen writhed and pressed himself against Don’s hands and cried out low in ecstacy. His legs were weakening, buckling.</p>
<p>“Don,” he gasped. “I-I can’t take it anymore.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Lower.”</p>
<p>Don nodded. Glen pulled his pants off, then his trunks, and they too fell off Don’s hands. Glen looked down at his dick, then back up at Don, once again vulnerable.</p>
<p>Don smiled. “What? Self-conscious?”</p>
<p>“Just realized this’ll be my first.”</p>
<p>Don shrugged. “People have lost their virginities in weirder ways.” He flicked his tongue around Glen’s pelvis. His control was impressive, especially with how wild he had just been a few moments before. After a bit more teasing, Don licked up the length of his shaft, down, up, let Glen get into the rhythm of things, then pursed his lips carefully around his cock.</p>
<p>He tightened his mouth, increased the pressure, sucked slightly, ran his tongue along Glen’s head poking out inside his mouth. Glen panted and groaned. “Oh my God,” he whispered, “oh my God oh my God oh my God oh, fuck!”</p>
<p>Don gently pulled away and swallowed. “Um, how ya feeling?”</p>
<p>He went limp in Don’s hands and sighed. “I feel great. Wow.” Glen looked down at himself. “Oh my God, I’m so sticky. You got me so sticky.” He laughed. “Shit.”</p>
<p>“I’ll clean you up.” He chuckled. “Can’t believe you like me.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Ditto.” Glen looked back at the costume design on the desk behind him. “...Y’know, I think it looks a-okay. I think I’ve been worrying too much.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Well, who hasn’t?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>